CP - September, 2388
This page chronicles posts #18391-18510 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2388. *CP - August, 2388 *CP - October, 2388 Earth Plots Second Week After a longer weekend, MARIAME LOMAX picks up her kids at ANTHONY NORAD’s residence only to find that CONNOR ALMIN and DEXTER NORAD are the only ones there. With Noah Almin missing she puts out the search but is more than concerned. Bajor Plots First Week Back to school has ANNA-ALEENA THAY in Grade 4 and the same class as UNA-KORAN JATAR. They work together on a project about the Terran solar system before making plans on hanging out at Jatar’s house. Out on their usual Wednesday’s, MARCUS WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE talk about school and his new medication he is on. Ben explains it just makes him zen and he is even thinking about being nicer to the Xindi in his class. MARCUS and SIOMANE TARA are out again at a springball game when things get awkward. KARYN DAX-WOLFE catches them together and things get more awkward, especially when Karyn feels bad for Tara. BENJAMIN talks to KARYN who is in a mood after the springball game and he manages to make her have an idea on how to be nicer to Tara. KARYN then seeks TARA out at the girls apartment and inquires about having a tutor for bio-chemistry. MARCUS visits with YINTAR IOAN and they discuss the Pontiff’s feelings about the publication that has finally come out, both agreeing it was generally positive. Second Week Out at the teashop again, MARCUS WOLFE spoils LAUREN UNA before he asks her to participate in an acting class in order to hone some of her skills. SIOMANE TARA makes it to the Wolfe residence and talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about biochemistry before they get into more personal things and talk about their lives and the possibility of being friends. BENJAMIN WOLFE is back to school but on his medication he has the ability to talk to NNNG”TKT and T’REL, making amends with them and even asking them over to his house. KARYN and TARA go horseback riding and use the time to really become closer friends, both understanding the other a little better. BENJAMIN seeks out SITO MARIN and talks to her about the dance and gets some gossip about the girls in his class. N’LANI DHAJA has arrived to the planet with KITAAN DHOW and they find NOAH hidden on the ship. She talks to him and he doesn’t want to go back home convinced he is a burden to the family. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is on the planet when HEIDI THAY seeks him out. They get into an emotional conversation about their relationship and he offers to help her leave Denorian – not for them but for the kids. Third Week On the planet for a long period of time, NOAH ALMIN has been enrolled in schools. In the special ed class he meets the tenacious LAUREN UNA who bosses him around like she does everyone else. BENJAMIN WOLFE finally makes his move and talks to Varren Ati, a Bajoran girl at his school, but before he can ask her to the dance, the Cardassian girl Leeara Etan asks first and he accepts. Fourth Week Deciding what to do for the wedding, MARCUS WOLFE asks MYLEE MAWIKIZI-UNA about the cake and she explains her ideas to him. On top of that, she inquires about Cathasach and Una, and decides she may change her name with the rest of the family. LAUREN UNA and LUKE UNA are picked up from school by CARILL SAVOI who is still a main factor in the kids' lives. She explains to him she is playing the princess in an Aladdin like story from Bajor. MARCUS finishes up some of his wedding duties by asking BENJAMIN WOLFE to be his bestman – a honour Ben already anticipated being asked. KARYN DAX-WOLFE seeks out KATAL UNA and MYLEE before talking to her step-mother about boys and how to manage a situation with dancing partners for the dance coming up. #09 September, 2388 #09 September, 2388 #09 September, 2388